<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll try by rensungs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932922">I'll try</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensungs/pseuds/rensungs'>rensungs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll try [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, Idols, M/M, Past Relationship(s), and also jeonglix, hyunjin is oblivious, maybe some woominchan, seungmin and hyunjin are exes, side seungbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensungs/pseuds/rensungs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hyunjin kisses the boy beside him purposely to avoid his ex - not knowing that the boy he kissed is a famous korean idol singer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i'll try [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>welcome to another fic of mine!! listen to this while listening to i'll try by day6 (im sorry im obsessed with their songs), btw theres past seungjin and ill talk about them alot but obviously ill focus on hyunsung more. enjoy reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>6th February 2018</i>, the day Hyunjin and Seungmin parted ways. They ended on good terms, but Hyunjin feels something stabbing his heart everytime he sees his ex with his new boyfriend.</p><p>Hyunjin shouldn't feel this way, it has been two years since the two broke up, he should move on, but he can't. Their relationship lasted 5 years, and those 5 years meant alot to Hyunjin. Seungmin took the break up well, and Hyunjin was the one who wanted to break up, so why does he feel this way?</p><p>Once, he was going to his favorite coffee shop, but he accidently saw Seungmin with his new boyfriend. When he saw the both of them, he was so close to tearing up. They looked so happy, yet Hyunjin wasn't. Hyunjin's supposed to be happy for Seungmin though, even if they're exes, they're still friends. They became bestfriends before anything.

</p><p>Hyunjin misses Seungmin yes, but he needs to move on.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p><i>08:36AM</i> His alarm said, the annoying noise from the alarm made Hyunjin wake up, he goes to the shower and gets ready. The boy wore a black hoodie along with ripped jeans. He goes to the cafe he always go to.

</p><p>"May I have an iced americano please?" Hyunjin's eyes locked to the menu, until he saw many cars and cameras outside the cafe, he didn't really care, though. It seems like a famous person was going to the cafe.

</p><p>He sees a person walk in from the door, with a mask on, it does seems like a famous person.

</p><p>Hyunjin was never interested in the world of idol life, he just thinks they're slaves who's forced to sing and dance in front of million people in the stage.

</p><p>The masked boy goes to Hyunjin, who's in front of the cashier. "Excuse me, can you move?" The masked boy said, whispering. "Oh, sorry." Hyunjin said while moving his way.

</p><p>Then there was someone walking to the door, someone he recognized. Someone he surely saw before, <i>Kim Seungmin.</i>

</p><p>Seungmin's eyes was locked to his phone, not noticing Hyunjin was in the same place at him, Hyunjin only looked at him, he admired his face one more time. Until he saw that the boy was approaching him, he panicked and didn't know what to do.

</p><p>His eyes was shaking, he suddenly turned to the boy beside him, grabbing his face, mouthing the words <i>Play along.</i> The boy was suprised, Hyunjin pulled him to a kiss, leaving Seungmin shocked.

</p><p>The kiss didn't last long, why would he even kiss a stranger? But he didn't care, he just wanted to avoid his ex. When he saw that Seungmin went to the door, he finally pulled away the boy's face. "What the hell?!" The masked boy almost yelled, "sorry, that was my ex. I just wanted to avoid him," Hyunjin explained, whispering.

</p><p>That was his first time kissing a stranger, why would he kiss one? Someone he didn't even know. But his mind just went blank and didn't know what to do. His mind suddenly said to kiss the boy beside him, he didn't even know if the boy was gay, but he did it anyway.


</p><p>"You could seriously damage my career!" The masked boy whisper yelled, "Well I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do, my ex was approaching me." Hyunjin responded, "It's not like you're a celebrity or anything."


</p><p>That was when he realized there were cameras surrounding them, "you're really stupid for a pretty face." The boy said before grabbing Hyunjin's arm, "what?"


</p><p>He went to his seat, and inviting Hyunjin to seat with him. What's weirder than a stranger you just kissed inviting you to seat with them?


</p><p>"Do you even know who I am?" The boy asked Hyunjin, "n-no.." Hyunjin replied, the boy looked like he was tired. "I'm an idol singer, you just kissed an idol singer, it could seriously damage my career. Good thing I'm gay, otherwise this would be very awkward." The boy explained, Hyunjin had no words to say other than forming an 'O' on his mouth.


</p><p>"You're, what?" Hyunjin asks again, the boy rolled his eyes. "Han Jisung, a korean idol singer."
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>Hyunjin was walking back to his apartment, still couldn't process whatever happened. He just kissed a stranger which is a famous korean idol singer. Hell, what if people finds out who he is?

</p><p>He knew that the boy's face would be all over in korea, <i>Han Jisung.</i> He has heard that name before, he thinks. He's sure one of his friends, Felix, has talked about him before.

</p><p>Felix has always been Hyunjin's friend from day one. From two ten year olds being only neighbours who have never interacted before, to twenty year olds who have been together for basically a decade, he has always been Hyunjin's bestfriend.

</p><p>He's the one who's there for Hyunjin when he and Seungmin broke up. Through all Hyunjin's ups and downs Felix has always been there for him.

</p><p>"Felix, do you know who Han Jisung is?" The taller asks Felix, he widened his eyes when he heard Hyunjin talking about his favorite singer. "Han? Jisung? The Hwang Hyunjin is talking about an idol?" Felix said completely shocked, Hyunjin has never been interested in the idol world, he didn't care any of it. Hyunjin forms an annoyed face, "I'm just shocked! Hyunjin knows my favorite singer?" Felix giggles. "Oh, he's your favorite singer." Hyunjin lets a breathe out.

</p><p>"I think I just met him on the cafe I alw-" before Hyunjin could finish his sentence, he heard a yell from Felix, "WHAT?!" he yelled so loud that the guy from next door could possibly hear him. "You're so loud!" Hyunjin yelled, not as loud as Felix. Felix's mouth completely open, his bestfriend met his favorite singer BEFORE him. He's completely jealous.

</p><p>"Before you say anything, let me explain. I saw seungmin when I was there, and I panicked so I kissed the person beside me, not knowing it was Jisun-" and again, before Hyunjin could finish his sentence, Felix yells once again, "WHAT THE HELL?!" it was simply louder than before.

</p><p>"Oh my god shut up, I kissed a stranger but the stranger was an idol, so I was like <i>What the fuck he's an idol?</i> I didn't believe it at first, I asked who he was and he said his name is Han Jisung." Hyunjin finally explains, Felix completely shocked. There was a moment of a silence, "Uhm, can you at least say something?" Hyunjin breaks up the silence, "I'm sorry- what? You kissed a stranger? And the stranger is an idol? A plus that it's literally the Han Jisung? And you didn't know?" Felix's tone annoyed Hyunjin, "basically." he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Do you even know who he is? Wait, do you even have his number?" Felix asks, desperate to know the answer. "U-uh, i know his name, and that he's korean and an idol, he sings?" Hyunjin forms an awkward smile, Felix was tired at this point, "Hyunjin, you know that Seungmin could see you right? And he could ask you who he is?" Hyunjin didn't know what to say, "I didn't think that far.."

</p><p>"Wait, I'm gonna go to twitter. See if koreaboo has tweeted anything about this." <i>Of course, koreaboo would tweet about it.</i>

</p><p>"Oh my god, Hyunjin look at this." Felix says to Hyunjin while moving his computer so Hyunjin could see it,
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p><i>Idol singer Han Jisung spotted in * Cafe and kissed a mysterious boy.</i> The article said, "Oh my god am I famous?" Felix rolled his eyes, "Is that what you care right now?" Felix was annoyed, "you could damage his career!" he said, "I don't care, lix. I know nothing about him,"

</p><p>"People will start finding who you are, you know how those delulu fans are like right? They're going to send you threats." Felix was worried for both Hyunjin and Jisung, knowing that Jisung is his favorite singer, Hyunjin is his bestfriend, though. "They wouldn't, my account is on private, nobody could find me."

</p><p>Felix sighs, before receiving a notification from his phone. It was Jisung's new tweet, "Oh my god, Jisung tweeted something." Felix says while looking to his phone, "you have his notification on?" Hyunjin asks, Felix only mouthed the words <i>yeah.</i>

</p><p>
  <i>Hey guys, how are you all feeling? I hope you all have a great day! And for the cafe incident, please don't worry much 😅, I'm okay and that's all that matters !! Please don't search for the boy ㅠㅠ he didn't harm me !! Anyways, have a great day all of you!</i>
</p><p>The both of them only look at the tweet, not knowing what to say. "I need to find him," Hyunjin says out of nowhere, "what?" Felix looked at Hyunjin. "Lix, I'm not over Seungmin. What if I use him so I could get back with him again? What if I fake date Jisung?" Felix didn't know what to say, "Are you out of your mind?! It's Han Jisung we're talking about, we don't even know if he's gay!"

</p><p>"Oh, about that. He told me he is." Hyunjin answers, Felix just didn't know what to say, "You're using him just to get back with your ex, and he's an idol Hyunjin. His fans would attack you. You'd seriously be hurt," Felix explains, "Look, I know you're worried for me. But I just want him back.." Hyunjin said, whispering, but enough for Felix to hear.</p><p>"I-i know, I also miss my friend. But how will you find Jisung again? That man is literally going on tour right now." He says, Hyunjin nods. "I miss him too Lix, but I'm sure I'll see him again, probably."</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>"Jisung- What the hell?!" Chan calls out while showing the koreaboo article to him, "before you start saying things to me, I'm fine. And that boy was in a rush, there was his ex and I helped him i guess." Jisung answers, Minho lets out a sigh from across the room but enough for the both of them to hear, "you could seriously damage your career Sung, do you even know that?" Chan says a bit softer this time, Jisung just nods. "I know,"</p><p>"But I just wanted to help him, he seemed like he's not a fan, so that's no problem. He doesn't even know who I am! How could someone not know who the Han Jisung is, I'm seriously offended-"

</p><p>"Was he atleast cute?" Minho cuts him off, Jisung turns to look at him, "yeah.." he whispered.</p><p>"See? You don't have to worry Chris! Jisung finally has advantage of finding a boyfriend, after nineteen years he's finally not alone, he's growing up." Minho says, jokingly. "Hyung!! It's not like I like him or anything, I just find him cute." Jisung replies. "Okay okay," Chan lets out a sigh. He walks out to the door, leaving the two of them in his studio, "Whatever, I'm gonna go to Woojin, don't touch anything you two!" Minho and Jisung only nods.</p><p>"Was the kiss atleast good?" Minho starts, Jisung turns to stare at him, "You think kissing a stranger felt good?" He says in an annoyed tone, "Come on! Atleast your first kiss is with a cute boy, I'm older than you by two years yet I've never had my first kiss!" Minho says, Jisung only lets out a laugh, "Maybe if you weren't a coward and ask Chan hyung out-" Before he could finish his sentence, Minho interrupts him. "Nuh-uh! I don't even like him, plus he likes Woojin hyung." Minho yells, Jisung just let out a chuckle, "I know, I'm just messing with you hyung." Minho only lets out a pout.</p><p>“But seriously, why don’t you just confess to Chan hyung? He could like you back you know. You’ve been in love with him for 4 years hyung.” Jisung says to Minho, he only sighs, “I’d rather only be friends than breaking up our friendship, he means a lot to me. I won’t just end our relationship just by confessing.” He replies, Jisung nods. “You’re scared?” He asks, Minho only whispers <i>yeah</i> while looking at his phone wallpaper which is him with Chan.

</p><p>"You should find him.” Minho starts up, “what?” Jisung asks, “You should find the boy who kissed you, I mean you said he’s cute so you probably could make him your boyfriend right?” he says to Jisung, but Jisung didn’t say anything. “Hyung, I’m an idol. I’m not risking my career just to date someone, plus he kissed me only because there was his ex approaching him.” Jisung replies, “I know, but I don’t like seeing you alone Ji, I’d seriously date you but I don’t like you that way. You need someone.” Minho says, Jisung just laughs. “I don’t know, I’ll think about it. Manager hyung will probably kill me but yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual, Hyunjin goes to the café. A day after that incident happened. He has been to the café so many times that the staffs probably recognize him.</p><p>”Hyunjin hyung, weren’t you the one who kissed the famous idol that came here yesterday?” one of the café assistant he’s friends with asks him, or known as Jeongin. “Oh um, I guess?” He replies in an awkward tone. “It was because there was Seungmin hyung, wasn't it?” The younger assumes. “Yeah..”

</p><p>”Honestly, in my opinion, you should use him so you could move on. I mean there’s probably a ninety percent that you won’t see him again because he’s an idol, I mean he’s Han Jisung, that man is booked and busy! But that ten percent probably gives you a chance that you could meet him again.” Jeongin suggests to Hyunjin, he only sighs. “I don’t know if I could move on innie, he’s my first love and I miss him so much.” Hyunjin says, “I know, but seriously. He fucked you up so much, the day after your breakup you didn’t talk to anyone, even me or Felix. I think you should move on.”

</p><p>Hyunjin only smiles at him until he sees someone opening the café door, and he recognize that face. Mayhaps that ten percent of him meeting Jisung really works.

</p><p>”Look, that’s Jisung. Go get him.” Jeongin says to Hyunjin while pointing at Jisung. It seems like the boy was searching for someone and not going here because he wanted to order something, and it also looks like he was with someone else.

</p><p>”Jeongin, did you uh see him with someone else?” Hyunjin turns to the younger, but Jeongin only looked at him. “Are you serious? Do you not know the Lee Minho?” he says in a tone which annoyed Hyunjin, “I told you, I’m not interested in idols or celebrities.” Hyunjin responds, “Oh right, I forgot. But if you think they’re dating, they’re not. They’re just very close friends. And oh, it seems like they’re looking at you.” Jeongin turns to the pair, Hyunjin also turns to look at them. Which leads to Hyunjin and Jisung eye contact.

</p><p>”They’re staring at you.” He turns to Hyunjin, “I know.” He says while his eyes still locked to Jisung (and also Minho).
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>—</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>“He’s here hyung.” Jisung says to Minho, in an excited tone. “Are you really excited to see him?” Minho says, “yeah.”

</p><p>”He’s so pretty.” Jisung suddenly says, “you’re really whipped aren’t you,” Minho giggles, “go talk to him.” He suggests, Jisung shakes his head. “I can’t! He’s talking to someone right now and it seems like he’s having fun.” Jisung says while looking at the pair laughing and all. “They were literally just staring at us a second ago, they’re probably talking about you right now, go talk to them.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>Hyunjin sees the younger approaching him. He quickly turns to Jeongin to act like he wasn’t just staring at Jisung a few seconds ago. “U-um sorry to interrupt but are you that guy from yesterday?” Jisung asks to Hyunjin. Jeongin only looks at the both of them, he hums. “Y-yeah, you’re Han Jisung? If I remember right?” Hyunjin replies, Jisung only nods in response.</p><p>”Why are you here? I thought you were going on tour?” he starts, Jisung only chuckles. “You were asking who I was yesterday and now you know my schedule. Interested?” he said, jokingly. Hyunjin’s face was red, “nuh-uh! My friend is a big fan of yours and he said you were going on tour!” he yells, Jisung only smirks. “yeah sure.”

</p><p>They were having a nice conversation until he hears someone calling Jisung’s name. “Jisung! Be fast! Your manager is calling.” The voice says and he assumes it was his friend (Minho? That was what Jeongin says). “I guess that’s my call, see you later I guess?” Jisung says, Hyunjin only smiles. “yeah.”

</p><p>”Oh yeah, also-“ Jisung says again, Hyunjin turns to him. “Can I atleast get your name? And your number if you’re comfortable?” He asks, Hyunjin only giggles. “Sure.” He says while pulling out a paper and proceeding to write his number. “My name is Hwang Hyunjin, or Hyunjin in short.” He says before handing out the paper to Jisung. “Okay Hyunjin, I’ll see you later.” Jisung says before going out to the door with Minho, Hyunjin was left there smiling.

</p><p>”You got his number?” Jeongin starts, Hyunjin only nods. “Hyung! I’m so jealous!” He says, Hyunjin only giggles.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      </i></i></p><p>"Why are you even jealous innie? Do you even like him?" Hyunjin asks, "I just listen to his music. He was in a group called 3racha and their song we go is so good! You should really listen to it." He suggests to Hyunjin, he only hums.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>